What a feeling
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: She was just a bartender. He was just an idiot for getting into that fight. There's more than meets the eye behind the bar, and no explanation for what happens there, or anywhere else she happens to be. RenoOC


This story is dedicated to Emma McCollam, for her birthday. She really deserves it. The character Emma is based off her. I couldn't ask for better friends.

* * *

Reno settled on a stool at the far end of the bar. He nodded absently to the music, waiting. Down at the other end of the bar, a tall brunette noticed him and shook his head, grinning.

A glass slid down the counter towards Reno, who caught it without looking.

"Hey stranger." The woman behind the bar said softly, teasing. Reno looked up and grinned.

"Didja miss me?"

"No." Reno made puppy-eyes at her. "Okay, okay. Yes, I did." She looked around, found no sign of her boss, and vaulted over the bar.

"One of these days, somebody is going to catch you doing that." Reno pointed out. She ignored the comment and let him pull her into his lap. He wrapped his free hand around her waist, and she leaned into the touch, one hand on his. Reno looked down, and smiled when he saw the big Turk ring on her finger. He put his drink down and brought his other hand around to play with her hair.

"So…what's got you all the way out here in the middle of the week?" Reno's response was muffled in her shoulder. "What?"

"Heading out to Wutai in a couple of days. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before that."

"Then you're in luck. I get off early tonight."

"Oi! Emma! I could use a hand!" The other bartender called, waving a bottle at her.

"Oops. Gotta go." Emma scrambled back over the bar and hurried to help out. Reno watched her go, smiling. They'd been together for almost two years now. Had it really been that long? It seemed like they'd met just yesterday…

Day One- Reno slumped onto a stool that was a far away from everyone else as he could get. The object of his being out was simple: get drunk as hell and nurse his wounded pride. Accepting a sparring session with Tseng had been stupid to begin with, but leaving in a huff and picking a fight with the first gang of punks he'd found had been downright insanity. And now he hurt. All over.

"Get in a fight?" Someone said. He looked up, ready to snap at whatever wise guy was talking to him. It wasn't a wise guy. It was the bartender. And it wasn't a guy. She was a girl.

"Yeah." He muttered. The bartender eyed him, taking in the bruises, dried blood, and black eye. He stared back, mostly because he didn't have anything better to do. She wasn't the sort of woman you usually found in a bar. Instead of the skimpy clothes, exaggerated curves, and high heels, she was wearing jeans and a red zip-up vest. There were certainly curves, but of a more natural sort, the kind a girl who actually did things involving more movement than hanging around bars…and what happened after...would have. There was no heavy makeup, just a little, accentuating startlingly blue eyes behind her glasses. The glasses gave her a slightly cat-like air.

"With?"

"Why?" Reno asked, a little annoyed.

"You look terrible, that's why."

"Dunno. Buncha punks."

"Any particular reason you fought with them?" She sounded a little exasperated, and ran a hand through her hair. It was short and blonde, and it looked oddly appropriate, despite the fact that he wouldn't have like it on any other woman.

"I needed to vent."

"It looks like you lost." She pointed out, apparently trying to get a rise out of him. It didn't work. Reno had taken his irritation out on the first thing he met, and, since it wasn't her, there was no way he was going to do anything now.

"Didn't lose. I beat them to a bloody pulp." Odd. She didn't wince or make a face when he spoke of fighting. Most girls were too squeamish. This one wasn't.

"I see. And I suppose they all look worse than you do?" That made him smile.

"They should."

"Then I hope they don't wander in here. Come on back, and I'll see what I can do about those bruises."

"Y' don't have t-"

"Bull. I can't just go on my merry way with you sitting there looking like _that_. Get up, and follow me." Not only was she the most determined girl he'd ever met, she was also the only one he couldn't explain his attraction for. He liked them tall, curvy, soft, and dark haired. She was short, blonde, not so curvy, and _definitely_ not the kind of girl he preferred. So…why did he decide to scramble over the bar and follow her?

Day Two- Her name was Emma. She was a year younger than he was, and _very_ good at making him talk. He didn't even remember telling her where he lived, but she showed up anyway. He wasn't expecting it, so he answered the door in boxers and chocobo slippers.

"Morning." She said, smiling.

"What are you _doing_ here?"

"Bringing over something for those bruises. Jeez. There are a lot more than I thought. What did they do? Beat you with a plank?"

"No. My sparring partner did that."

"Uh-_huh_. Cute slippers." That made him blush. "Sit down somewhere."

"Why?" He backed into the footrest by his armchair, and sat down rather suddenly. Emma pulled a small jar out of her purse and tossed it. He caught it and read the label. "_Wild yam_?"

"Mmhm. It's great for bruises and sore muscles."

"Really." She took the jar back, opened it, and scooped a pale orange cream out of it.

"Brace yourself."

"Why?" He got his answer a minute later, when her fingers came into contact with the back of his shoulder. "_Cold_!"

"I warned you."

Day Nine- He'd found himself stepping into the club almost every night for a week now. He always made a beeline for the stool in the corner, and sat there, watching. Emma was there four out of nine visits. On the ninth day, one of the other bartenders approached him. He was a big guy, much taller than Reno and a lot bigger. His thick blonde hair was restrained in a short tail at the back of his neck.

"You're looking for Emma, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I can smell that wild yam stuff she gave you."

"She does that often?"

"Nah. You're the fourth or fifth one. You're the only one to come back and look for her, though."

"Who says I'm looking for her?" Reno snapped.

"_I_ do. You come in here every day and watch her. When she's not here, you sulk over here on your stool. She works Tuesdays, and Thursdays through Saturdays. She opens on Fridays." The bartender explained, scribbling the information on a napkin. He pushed it across to Reno, who pocketed it.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. The bartender grinned.

"She needs it, that's why. And the rest of us will tell you the same, if you ask."

"The _rest_ of you?"

"The other two bartenders and most of the bouncers. We tend to stick together."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Sure thing. Just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"If you get serious, you'd better mean it. You _don't_ want to make us mad."

"I-I'll remember that." Reno managed, and left at a run. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so absolutely sure he was toying with death.

Day 14- He got into the club early. Emma was there, alone, wiping the bar down in preparation for the Friday night crowd. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. For some reason, it made the bottom drop out of his stomach.

"Look who's back." She teased. "How'd you get in?"

"One of the bouncers let me in. Need help?"

"Nah, I'm almost done. You can't do much anyway." She checked something under the counter, then hopped up to sit on the bar. "Did those bruises heal?"

"Yeah. I've got some new ones now."

"I'll have to have a talk with this sparring partner of yours."

"Don't bother. He's stubborn as hell."

"Coming from _you_, that's saying something."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Reno squawked, wondering if he should be insulted.

"You come in here just about every day. Assuming you're trying to do something, I'd call that stubborn. What _are_ you trying to do, anyway?"

The bottom of Reno's stomach came back, sending his heart up into his throat. He suddenly forgot every single syllable of the causal question he'd been rehearsing all week.

"I-I-I…" he stammered, fiddling with the bottom of his jacket while he tried to remember how to speak properly. "I thought…would you…maybe we…d-you wanna get together on Sunday?"

"Get together?" She prodded. He nodded.

"Dinner and a movie? The new Pirates of the Caribbean is out."

"I'd love to." His knees threatened to give way.

"I'll…how does 5:30 sound? I'll pick you up."

"It sounds fine."

"Great. I'll see you at 5:30 then." Without waiting for a response, he bolted for the door, and made it into a back alley before his legs gave out. He dropped onto a crate and sat there, waiting for his brain to catch up with his mouth.

"I take it she said yes." Reno didn't bother to look up. That voice could only belong to Aaron, the big blonde bartender he'd talked to the other day.

"Yeah. How'd you tell?"

"You made it out the door before you collapsed."

Day 16- Dinner went smoothly. It was the movie that worried Reno. He needn't have worried. They were both devout fans of mixed cherry/blue raspberry slushies, and of yeast on popcorn. The difference was, she was a die-hard fan of Jack Sparrow, and he was on Will's side. Neither approved of Davy Jones. Both loved Jack the monkey. Emma screamed the first time the Leviathan appeared. Reno did the same when BootStrap Bill showed up.

They talked about the movie, and the previous one, and which characters they preferred on the way back to Emma's apartment. Reno followed her to the door to the building, and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and a 'good night'. He practically danced back to his car.

Day 29- Emma showed up at the ShinRa building. Reno never figured out _how_ she got in, but she stepped in the Turk's office as if someone had given her directions.

"Can I help you, miss?" Tseng asked, looking up.

"I'm looking for Reno."

"He's out, but he'll be back soon."

"Can I wait?"

"I suppose. Is he expecting you?"

"No. He left his jacket at my apartment last night. I thought I'd return it."

"Uh-_huh_." Tseng didn't sound convinced. Emma shrugged and sat carefully down on the edge of what looked like Reno's desk. "You're his girlfriend then?"

"Yeah. I'm Emma."

"Tseng."

"Reno's sparring partner?"

"And my boss." Reno said, closing the door. "What are you doing in here?" Emma waved the jacket in her hand. "Oh. I was wondering where I'd left it."

"On the couch." Tseng ignored both of them. It was highly unlikely that they'd remain together for very long.

Day 37- Tseng was quite wrong. They were still together. So he decided to help out a bit. He got them tickets to see The Phantom of the Opera when it came to town. Emma glomped him. He fell down. Reno told him to keep his hands off. Emma started laughing. So did Tseng. Reno pouted.

Day 87- Emma came down with a mild case of the flu. Reno played nursemaid for her.

Day 94- Reno got a much nastier version of Emma's flu. Emma ended up having to take care of him. It turned out to be a task requiring back up. She called Tseng. The pair of them took great pleasure in giving Reno some herbal medicine Tseng recommended. Tseng couldn't remember the last time he'd had that much fun. Reno got him back later though, when Tseng got it too. Just to make the memory last, Reno borrowed some hair-dye from Emma and put it in Tseng's shampoo. His hair turned an alarming shade of green.

Day 185- The first time they fought, Emma ended up chasing Reno out of her apartment with a broom. The following day, which was a Monday, Reno went to the club to sulk. This turned out to be a bad idea. Aaron, Leo, and Renji (the bartenders) cornered him within ten minutes. Reno prayed that there would be enough of him left for ID, and braced himself.

"Would you mind getting your hands off him?" Reno would have recognized that smooth voice anywhere.

"Tseng!"

"Shut up Reno."

"Who are you, and what do you want with him?" Leo asked.

"I am his boss, and I intend to beat a lesson into him."

"And that lesson would be…what?"

"_Exactly_ why you don't ignore your girlfriend after you've been fighting, and the _precise_ reason you _never_ insult a woman, intentionally or not. Then, if there is anything left of him, I'll give him a lesson in manners."

"Sounds good to me. What do you guys say?" Aaron asked. Leo and Renji nodded. "Go ahead. Just don't do it in here. Tell the bouncers we said you could take him."

"Why do I need to tell them that?" Tseng asked, grabbing Reno's ponytail.

"Because they want a piece of him too."

It turned out to be the most methodical pounding Reno had ever received. It was punctuated by lectures on proper treatment of the opposite sex. By the time Tseng was finished, Reno was certain he'd _never_ forget the night's lesson.

"And make sure you _remember_!" Tseng snapped, letting go of Reno's shoulders. The redhead staggered into his door.

"Yessir."

"Goodnight."

Reno arrived at Emma's apartment at precisely 8:45 the next morning, bearing roses and profuse apologies. She accepted.

Somewhere along the way, Tseng became very good friends with the staff at the club. This worried Reno.

Day 417- Reno took Emma to the Gardens that night. It was clear and cold, which meant Emma was tucked warmly inside Reno's jacket. There were thousands of stars visible, and no moon. Emma pointed out constellations to Reno, and they counted shooting stars. Before Reno took Emma home, he slipped his Turk ring onto her finger.

Day 471- Reno was talking to Cloud in 7th Heaven when Yuffie arrived. She started flirting with Reno. Emma walked in to see it. She turned very red, then went pale. She pulled Reno's ring off and threw it at him. She informed him that she never wanted to see him again in an alarmingly calm voice, then burst into tears and ran off. It was the first time Yuffie had ever seen a man cry.

Day 472- In between dodging attempted attacks from the club staff, Reno explained his situation to Tseng. He agreed to help out, after Cloud and Tifa confirmed Reno's story.

Day 478- It took some work to get Emma to listen to an explanation. In fact, getting her to stay still was a hassle. In the end, Atlas and Nick (bouncers) locked Emma and Reno in a broom closet. The encounter started with a fumbling fist-fight, turned into a frenzied apology from Reno, and ended with kisses. Getting out was another matter. Atlas and Nick had the keys.

Day 600- Reno came to the conclusion that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Emma. He called Tseng and told him. Unfortunately, he decided to call somewhere between 1:00 and 2:00 in the morning. Tseng was _not_ amused.

Day 601- The discussion concerning Emma resumed after Tseng had woken up fully.

Day 604- Reno told the guys at the club. Their reactions were mixed. Some of them wanted to pound Reno flat. However, they all approved in the end, which made Reno feel a lot better.

Day 645- Reno bought the ring that would replace the Turk ring Emma wore.

Today was Day 660. And Reno _was_ going to Wutai in a couple of days. But that wasn't important. What he planned to do _now_ was.

"Hey, Renji! Can you cover for Emma for a few minutes?"

"Gonna do it?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck." Reno nodded and hopped over the counter. He caught Emma's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you in the back?" he asked.

"We're kinda busy-" She began, but Renji stopped her.

"I can handle it." Reno gave him a grateful look, then led Emma away. Renji watched them go. Then he turned to Atlas. "He's gonna pop the question. Tell Aaron he can come out now. There's no way _she's_ going to do any more work tonight." Atlas grinned, and nodded, heading for a quiet booth near the back of the dance floor.

"He's gonna do it." He said. Aaron got up, and headed for the bar. Tseng grinned.

"I never thought I'd see the day."

"You and me both."


End file.
